


Seconds

by irish_gold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, past!narry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being second in line is worse than watching you walk away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> ugh another crappy prompt fill... I'm sorry this sucks bum.
> 
> Prompt-Harry cheats on Niall...They break up...Harry's devastated...Niall moved on... So on and so on.
> 
> enjoy. xx

_Does all the things, I know that I could_

_If only time, could just turn back_

_~ I Wish by One Direction_

“Oh come on Niall! Just come over for a few minutes!” Louis begged as he drove into Niall’s driveway.

“You know I can’t Lou.”

“And why not?” Louis asked pouting at the tiny blonde next to him.

“Because Harry is taking me out today, for dinner,” Niall said chuckling.

“Ugh Harry’s always taking you out for dinner! He’s practically taking you away from me!”

“First off Lou Harry is my boyfriend, second of all he is your best mate too.”

“Yeah, yeah!” Louis said motioning he didn’t care; Niall chuckled and shook his head unbuckling his seat belt.

“I guess I’ll see you later.” Niall said he gave Louis a one armed hug before walking out of the car.

“See you late Ni.” Though the blonde had not heard for he was long gone, leaving Louis alone and to control his emotions that seemed to have taken anger on him.

**_**

**_**

**_**

Niall walked into the tiny house that he shared with Harry, he set his stuff on the floor reminding him to pick it up before he went out with Harry.

“I’m home Harry!” Niall yelled expecting to hear his boyfriend to yell back a response, it never came.

He walked into the lounge and saw it was empty, “harry?” He said receiving no response again.

As if on cue Niall heard a moan come from the room he and Harry slept in.

He walked into the room only to be pushed back. “Oh my God!”

His blue eyes were wide, hurt and regret shone on those piercing blue eyes.

For he had caught Harry  _naked_  with someone else under him!

Harry was quick to catch on, “Niall! Oh my God! I’m-“ He was caught off by the blonde simply walking out of the room.

He jumped off of the man and ran after his boyfriend. “Niall! Wait!”

He caught the blonde before he walked out of the blonde, “There’s no need to have me here,” Niall said coldly.

“No! Niall! Let me explain-“

“There is nothing to explain Harry. It’s clear to me what you feel. There is no reason for you to explain.” Niall said and walked off.

“Niall! Wait! I’m sorry.”

But it was too late to apologize

_

_

_

Getting ahold of the Irish blonde was hard; he didn’t pick up his mobile, didn’t respond to his texts, and definitely did not tell anyone where he was.

“… Leave a message after the beep!” Niall’s Irish voice echoed once more before the beep was heard.

“Niall please talk to me! I know I screwed! Ok? Ju-just call me back, please!” Harry hung up as he noticed his vision was blurred.

His hands trembled and a sob escaped his lips, he had screwed up.

“I’m so sorry Niall.” He whispered between sobs though he knew no one could hear him, his sobs would be ignored; his broken heart wouldn’t be fixed, because he was the cause.

He created pain, and no one, especially Niall, should ever go through pain, it was all Harry’s fault.

**_**

**_**

**_**

Harry watched from afar as Niall leaned into Louis’s embrace, he watched as the older lad secured his arms around Niall’s small form a look of protection was seen in Louis’s eyes.

Harry closed his eyes for a brief second before opening them again, before Harry had screwed up that would be him holding Niall.

Before he had messed up it would be him who brought Niall home, not Louis.

Before Harry screwed up it would him who would kiss Niall’s lips, it would be him who would squeeze Niall closer to him.

Before Harry had messed up it would be him who would kiss every inch of niall’s pale body, it would be him who would go to sleep with the smaller boy next to him.

Harry would have done all those things, he would be the one to call Niall his.

He would be the one that would be able to leave marks that showed them all that Niall was his.

“Louis c-can we go home?” Harry waited for the realization to hit him.

Niall wasn’t his anymore.

**_**

**_**

**_**

“Just once I would like to fall for someone who won’t end up hurting me! Is that too much to ask for?  I just want someone to love me for whom I am! For the real me! I just want someone to love me and only me!” His blue eyes were crystals in the golden afternoon sun.

His body trembled in Louis’s arms, tears fell that left trail marks on his already red face.

“Is that too much to ask for?” The blonde asked again, he didn’t want to hear the answer; he didn’t care for the answer, because it wasn’t like he would ever get the answer.

In the end it won’t be their hearts that get broken, it will be his. They won’t be the ones that are left in the shadows; they won’t be the ones that are left to fend for themselves. It will be him.

“No it isn’t.” Louis said his voice soft and low just meant for Niall’s ears, his blue eyes were much darker than Niall’s they were more of a dark haze that still captured anyone in sight.

“S-So why is it that I can’t have it? Why is it that everyone else has a perfect relationship but when I try it always ends up being a pile of rubbish!?” Niall asked his Irish accent seemed so light because of the sobs.

 Louis didn’t have the answer to that, he never did. He closed his cobalt blue eyes and a sigh escaped his perfect lips.

“I’m sorry Ni. I-I don’t know.” He admitted but didn’t dare open his eyes because he already knew what would be shown if he did.

Regret.

The sobs that left the Irish lad’s mouth was louder now, the tears that fell down his pale face were flowing fast like a waterfall.

Louis knew that trying to wipe away those tears would be hopeless.

Because you can never wipe away pain, in the end it will just haunt you until you finally admit that you were the cause of pain, you were the fault.

He didn’t want Niall to think it was his entire fault; he didn’t want to wake up in the middle of the night to hear Niall screaming at the walls saying it was his entire fault.

Because it wasn’t.

It wasn’t the blonde’s fault that others didn’t appreciate him the way he deserved to be appreciated.

It wasn’t the blonde’s fault that he-who-shall-not-be-named didn’t care for his feelings.

It wasn’t the blonde’s fault that he could not see that his perfect match was right in front of him!

“Is it because I’m not perfect?” The blonde’s sentence sent Louis into a spiral of anger; he did not want to hear those words ever come out of the blonde’s mouth. Niall was always confident about himself; he was never insecure of his body, that’s why Louis always admired his carefree attitude, because when everyone else doubted his talent Niall was there to stop them.

“You are perfect! Niall you are more than just perfect!” Louis screeched making the Irish blonde turn to look at him.

“So why is it that they’ve all broken my heart? First Josh-“ Niall was cut off by a furious Louis.

“Josh was stupid! He didn’t deserve to call you his!”

“What about Liam, he was-“

“Liam was a dickhead! He was too afraid to stand up for you!”

“An-and now Harry-“

“Harry’s a pile of rubbish, he was too dense to actually realize that you were perfect!-“

“I’m still waiting for the day when you realize that I’m useless.” Niall finally said closing his eyes and turning away from the angry brunette.

He waited for the yelling.

He waited for the sound of footsteps to fade.

He waited to hear the door slamming shut leaving the blonde alone once again.

But it never came.

“What?” Louis asked his voice showing shock.

“I said I’m still waiting for the day when you realize I’m useless.”

Niall was quickly pulled back into Louis’s strong arms and was forced to open his eyes. “Look at me Niall.”

“No.”

“Look at me Niall.”

“I said no!”

“Niall look at me! I beg of you.” And he did he opened his eyes and faced the Doncaster boy.

“You are not useless. You are perfect. And I will never, ever, get tired of you.” He licked his lips before leaning in and kissing the blonde.

Their lips moved in sync and no one pushed away.

His hands tightened around Niall’s waist, some sort of protectiveness came over him.

“You mean it?” Niall asked as he pulled away from the kiss.

“Yes.”

The silence that took up the room was greater than any other noise that was heard outside.

Louis feared that he had done wrong by kissing him but it felt right!

The way niall’s small form fit in his arms felt perfect!

The way Niall’s plump lips felt on Louis’s chapped ones felt amazing!

“I-I… I’m sorry Niall I just can’t do this anymore. I’m gonna go now.” Louis said untangling himself from Niall and turning to leave.

“You were always he for me.” Louis stopped in his tracks but didn’t turn to stare at the blonde.

He nodded his head. Yes.

“You were always there to make me smile when I couldn’t.”

Louis nodded his head.

“You were always there to pick me up when I was down.”

Yet again Louis nodded his head.

“You were always there to make me feel wanted.”

Louis nodded his head bearing tears in his eyes now.

“You love me.” It wasn’t a question, nor was it an opinion. It was a fact.

“Kiss me.”

Louis shook his head, as much as he wanted to turn around and do more than kiss the blonde Irishman he knew it was wrong.

He wouldn’t want to take advantage of the vulnerable blonde, nor did he want to be anyone’s sloppy seconds, and that’s what he told Niall.

“Louis, kiss me.”

Louis shook his head and wiped away a few stray tears from his eyes with his fist.

“Louis, kiss me.”

“Don’t you get it Niall? I don’t want to be the person you turn to when someone breaks your heart! I don’t want to be your seconds!” Louis finally yelled turning to Niall.

He took a step back once he noticed how close he was to Niall.

“Just kiss me Louis.”

And he did, he crashed his lips once more on the blonde’s lips, he didn’t give him any mercy.

To be honest the kiss wasn’t perfect.

It wasn’t the cliché kiss where there were fireworks, it wasn’t one of those kisses that you see in movies, and it wasn’t at all.

In fact it was the opposite, the kiss was to tense and rushed, and all you could taste was salty tears.

But to them it was perfect.

“I don’t want you to be my seconds.” Niall breathed into his mouth.

“Then I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> ugh i am so disappointed in myself.


End file.
